1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a computer bezel with a door for a compact disc read-only memory (CD-ROM) drive.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, a computer bezel is provided to decorate the computer system. A tray of a CD-ROM drive is often slid out of the CD-ROM drive and passes through the computer bezel. So, a computer bezel that allows the tray of CD-ROM drive to easily pass through is needed, therefore there is room for improvement in the art.